


Admire The Foliage

by TheAngryAssassin (GetOutOFMyTreeNovice)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Sex Pollen, basically tentacle porn, dick sucking, drugged behavior, it's barely there, sexy vines, the slightest little bit of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/TheAngryAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is left to his own devices on an unknown planet and naturally, he gets himself into trouble. Obi-Wan helps him out. <br/>Porn with a little tiny bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admire The Foliage

Anakin wasn't even sure how he got into this mess. 

They'd been searching for -well, something- on a solitary planet a long ways past anywhere Anakin had been before. It was a rainforest; lush, full of life. Most of which wanted to eat him. Obi-Wan left him alone and he must have stepped on a vine or something-

The plant start moving again, slowly, carefully dragging its long vines across Anakin's chest where it was holding him. He tried to ignore the raw rub of plant against his nipples, embarrassed that his body seemed to react without his permission. A thick vine surged up Anakin's stomach and under his shirt, tearing it off. Another vine curled around his ribs, strange little sucking noises coming from the base of the plant. Anakin stared down at it, struggling to get free. His instincts told him to get away, but the vines wrapped themselves around him tighter, caging one of his arms down with his body and the other was tethered by his wrist. Anakin struggled harder, but it only made himself more flustered, his cock twitching to life with each rub of the vines. He didn't realize he was panting until he stopped to suck in a deeper breath of air, his mouth dry. He felt a vine sliding up his leg inside his pants and he panicked a bit, thrashing. He got tired out quickly and he lay limp in the plant's hold, panting and hard and wet. The vine resumed its travel up Anakin's leg and Anakin held his breath as it passed his dick, relaxing as it came out the waist of his pants. It coiled hard and tore through them easily, leaving Anakin uncomfortably naked. He squirmed, tugging at the vines at his wrists as more of the damn things coiled around his ankles. 

The plant stopped moving. He could feel a light pulse as the plant flexed it's vines, tightening over his nipples and loosing. His face burned and he tugged at his restraints, the sudden thought of his master finding him like this sinking horror into him. But he couldn't reach his light saber, which had fallen several feet away from where he was being held. He tried to use the force, but the plant tightened it's grip violently, cutting off circulation to his hand and pulling it, as if threatening to tear it off. Anakin decided it wasn't a boundary he wanted to test. 

The plant was still making that weird sucking noise. Anakin looked around for a source for the sound and found nothing until two oddly shaped vines slid out from beneath the plant's petals. Anakin watched them climb up his legs and wrap around him, the head of one probing at him like some disgusting leech. The other vine wasted no time sliding up to Anakin's face. The end of it opened, kinda split into four leaves and Anakin squinted, staring at it. It blew a puff of some sticky powder that clung to his face and made him itch. He was worried it was poison and tried not to breathe it in, but it was too late, the powder already settling in his lungs, itching. He coughed a couple times but it only made it worse. Then it started to burn. Not an unpleasant burn, the spots where the powder landed just got very warm. He took a too-large breath and felt the heat swell throughout his body. Then he realized what it was. 

His dick twitched back to life at the feel of the pollen's effects and he gasped when he felt the plant tighten around him again, each little move against his skin was a little jolt of heat towards his cock. He whimpered when a vine wrapped itself around his dick and it throbbed, his hips jerking to their own accord. He forgot about the odd-shaped tendrils until the first one latched onto the head of his dick and he wailed as it gave a good hard suck on it. Anakin was a panting, drooling mess before long and when a vine pressed against his lips, he opened his mouth and laved on it, feeling the plant almost shudder under his tongue. He sucked on the vine, ignoring the bizarre definitely-not-plant flavor and squirming to get more of it in his mouth. Another vine wound its way around Anakin's throat and pulled him off, Anakin letting out a choked moan as his air was cut off. He shivered hard and pushed into the tendril on his dick, tensing up as he felt another one push at his entrance. He gasped and his cock jumped at the feeling of it; wet, hot, and so foreign that he'd never dream of it. It pushed into him almost too easily, the thin end of it sliding in until it stretched him too far, the sound Anakin made was high pitched and he was drooling, his eyes wet and closed with pleasure. 

The vine pulled out and Anakin opened his eyes, wondering why it stopped, he was dizzy, he wanted-

Obi-Wan was standing in front of Anakin -naked, sex pollen-drunk, shaking- just staring at him, his mouth open in a shocked little 'o'. Anakin opened his mouth to say something and the vine breached him again, his voice coming out instead as a needy whine. Anakin watched his master shiver and blinked at him, eyes half lidded and teary. 

“You've gotten yourself into a fine mess now, haven't you?” Obi-Wan found his voice before Anakin did. Anakin lolled his head and tried to relax his quaking body. The vine up his ass didn't help. It moved and he squeaked, jerking. Obi-Wan seemed to shift. Anakin's dick twitched. “Do you want me to get you down?” 

Down? Anakin blinked blearily, looking around him as the vine pushed into him slow and pulled out slower. He shrugged, opening his mouth easily when a vine pushed into it. He sucked on it noisily, sending a heated glance over to his master. There was no denying Anakin wanted Obi-Wan. He'd wanted his master for a long time. 

“Do you know what that is?” Obi-Wan sounded amused. Anakin looked at him from under his eyelashes and pulled his head away from the vine. 

“No.” Anakin's voice wavered a little, as the vine in him pushed in a little deeper. It pulled out and shoved itself back in hard. Anakin jumped and cried out, his dick beading with precome. He panted, staring at Obi-Wan. “I don't care.” he slurred out, grinning. 

“It will eat you after it's done.” Obi-Wan said. He'd stepped closer. Anakin watched him. Come on, fuck me fuck me fuck- The vine in his ass seemed to thicken. Anakin stopped, biting his lip. It swelled up and then started really fucking him, stuffing him full. He wailed and tried to reach for Obi-Wan, but his master was still too far, but oh that fat vine was rubbing all the right places and it felt like it was getting wider, stretching him impossibly more open and he was crying now, tears just rolling down his face and Obi-Wan was staring at him like that and he was pushing back needily into the plant, panting and whining and oh-

Something wet slid up his thigh and he felt like he might cream himself right then, but then Obi-Wan was there and kissing him and his hands were everywhere. Anakin was babbling against his mouth and he might have begged his master to fuck him, but he wasn't going to admit it. Obi-Wan coaxed the plant with the Force to move Anakin to a more accessible position, spreading his legs wide for Obi-Wan and pinning his hands behind his back. The vines across Anakin's chest started moving again, squirming little tendrils plucking at his tender little nipples, driving him back into a lusty craze. 

Obi-Wan breathed out hard when the vines spread Anakin's little hole wide enough to fit his cock in too. Anakin shrieked when Obi-wan pushed the head of it in and Obi-Wan was lost, the heat and pressure too much. He fucked Anakin hard, digging his fingers into Anakin's hips. Anakin took it like a pro, his face slack and tear-streaked and streaked with something else, his hips moving with Obi-Wan's, panting and gasping out curses and Obi-Wan's name and he was drooling but he was far from caring, his body quivering as his master fucked him. He was perfect. 

Anakin was just about there when a vine wrapped around his dick hard and dragged him back from the edge, gasping. He whined and struggled against it, only impaling himself further on the vine and Obi-Wan's cock. He twisted and bucked, pleading words falling from his lips in a sort of helpless babble. 

“Please, please,” Anakin whimpered, chewing at his lip and wringing his hands. He wanted to come so badly. He asked his master to let him come, pleasepleaseplease, but Obi-Wan could not give him what he wanted. He reached out with the Force, his pleasure drawing him closer to the darker side and sending a thrill of heat up his belly. He failed the first two times, but on the third try, he managed to get the dumb plant to let him come, finally, and he did. Two thrusts from Obi-Wan and Anakin came with a wail, his spine snapping straight. Obi-Wan came soon after with a loud grunt, the vine inside Anakin twisting around Obi-Wan's cock. 

There was no time for after-sex basking because Obi-Wan cut Anakin down with his light saber, holding him close to him so he wouldn't fall. Anakin slumped against him, the tattered remnants of his clothes falling from him. 

“Next time I think we'll stick together.” Obi-Wan said as he was half-dragging Anakin back to their ship. Anakin hummed, but didn't really answer. His head was still buzzing from the pollen. Although he didn't necessarily agree. It hadn't really turned out all that badly.


End file.
